


The End is Where We Start From

by Switch842



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had one goal in mind when he joined Torchwood 3 - get Lisa healed and healthy. And then Jack happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is Where We Start From

**Author's Note:**

> Title from TS Eliot

He hadn't counted on this happening. Not really. He'd approached Jack with the intention of being a little flirty as he'd heard rumors that was the quickest way to get his attention. Well, flirting and knowing what a Weevil was. It eventually worked and Ianto was soon employed at Torchwood 3, with Lisa safely ensconced in the basement.

He'd had to keep up the flirting as a ruse, but it never went beyond that. He didn't mind too much. Not really. Jack was nice and a good boss, all things considered.

Then the dreams started.

_Ianto was shoved against the wall so hard it rattled his teeth. A mouth fit over his, sucking on his bottom lip and making him moan. He shoved his hands into the short cropped hair trying to pull the man closer. They tore at each other's clothes, a great coat falling to the floor with a heavy thud, buttons flying off shirts and pants ripping open at the seams. They tumbled around the room, finally falling to the floor in a heap, their clothes now gone._

_They rutted together, grunting and groaning and pressing hands over whatever skin they could reach. Wet sounds of their kisses echoed in the large room. Ianto had never felt so _consumed_ before. He was close, so close. Just a little more and – _

He woke up panting, drenched in sweat and come. He really needed to get these dreams under control. Even though he never saw the face of the other man, he knew it was Jack. There was no one else it could be. He had to stay focused on Lisa, though. Getting her healed and healthy was his only concern. Whatever may or may not be going on with Jack would have to be forgotten for another time.

For awhile, Ianto wondered if Jack had some sort of mind control power and was making Ianto dream these things. He was an alien time-traveler from the future, after all. Who knew what he might capable of?

And then Lisa had been discovered and everything went to shit.

Ianto had never hated anyone as much as he'd hated Jack that day. How could someone like Jack possibly understand what it meant to ask Ianto to kill the one person he loved most in this world? It was an impossible thing.

But then…. Then, somehow, Jack became the rock Ianto came to rely on. He never said, but Ianto came to understand that Jack knew all too well what he had asked of Ianto that day. It brought them closer and all the feelings Ianto had pushed down and buried deep in him came flooding back to the surface.

He'd been working late one night, catching up on some of the necessary paperwork when Jack brought him a cup of coffee and laid a hand on his shoulder. That simple gesture was the thing that broke the flood gates open and Ianto collapsed in Jack's arms. Jack led them over to the couch, letting Ianto get it all out. All the guilt and sadness and anger and _relief_ that everything was just finally over and he didn't have to lie anymore. About anything.

And when he was done he kissed Jack.

Surprisingly, Jack had gently pushed him away, insisting Ianto wasn't ready for this.

"I am," he insisted. "I know exactly what I'm doing, Jack. I know what I want."

"Ianto, you just lost your girlfriend last week. Trust me, I'm not the guy you should be going after."

"This isn't something new. I've been trying to get you out of my head since the day we met, but you wouldn't leave me alone. And now I can finally go after what I want and I want you."

"Have you ever been with a man?" Jack asked after moment.

"No," Ianto said. "But what does that matter?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

"I'm sure no amount of experience with anyone could possibly prepare me for getting involved with you."

"That's probably true," Jack said with a smile. "So, I'd be your first?"

"You'd have to teach me everything."

"Well, we better get started then."

Jack pulled Ianto back to him, devouring him in his kiss.

~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Ianto lay panting and satisfied and _thoroughly_ debauched on Jack's tiny excuse for a bed, a smile stuck on his face.

"So, I haven't scared you off, have I?" Jack asked.

"Not at all," Ianto replied, twisting to face Jack and kiss him again. "If anything, I can't wait to see what else we can do."

"Lots," Jack said, pressing Ianto back into the bed and kissing down his neck and chest. "Lots and lots and lots…"

Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head as he buried his hands in Jack's hair. Oh, yes. He had so much to learn.

THE END


End file.
